thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Marauder
"Marauder" is one of the 33 archetypes within the Disposition system. A Marauder is motivated to act upon consuming emotions that push them to lead heartless lives, unconcerned with the suffering they cause. General Overview The Marauder is hot-tempered and vicious, out for whatever he can get. He is ruthless and brutal, but his plans are haphazard and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organised. Moral Outlook Civilisation and kindness are disdained by the Marauder. He believes that what cannot be held by others through their own strength and reputation is his to take. Marauders take whatever they want by whatever means possible. Laws and governments are the tools of weaklings unable to fend for themselves. The strong have the right to take what they want, and the weak are there to be exploited. Marauders lack either the intellect or impulse control to follow through on long-term plans. Society Whether because they act on every whim, or because they take monstrous shortcuts in pursuit of their goals, Marauders can be hard to upper hand, making it difficult for rivals and enemies to gain the initiative against them. While in working relationships with equals, Marauders may seem to be ever on the verge of betrayal, or at least ready to abandon their partners to pursue their own interests. However, some of these partnerships prove surprisingly stable, as the Marauder may want to avoid the inconvenience and frustration of finding new partners. Their goals and methods may change on a whim, and they often crave novelty and variety in their lives. Those who would rule over Marauders must do so with an iron fist, as many such characters can be controlled only with violence and threats. When Marauders band together, they are motivated by a desire to oppose powerful enemies or to raid well-defended targets. Such a group requires a leader capable of bullying or awing his underlings into obedience. A leader is likely to be replaced at the first sign of weakness by anyone who can usurp his position. Nothing matters to a Marauder except personal pleasure, and it’s only natural and right to grab as much of it as they can. Any consequences are secondary, if they are considered at all. Marauders live in the moment and take what they want by force. These are the people who burn down a city because their hands are cold or kill a family just to steal their horse. While other personality types may have a greater sense of entitlement, Marauders are characterised by their unwillingness to restrict themselves unnecessarily - and to them, all restrictions seem unnecessary. Marauders follow their whims and passions, regardless of the potential consequences. They may get bored easily and seek out ever-greater taboos to break. They may have disproportionate responses to irritation. Because you felt like it, that’s why. Presentation Alignment Reference The Marauder archetype corresponds with a strongly Chaotic and Evil alignment within the Nine-Point Alignment System. Example Marauders Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)